Why Should I Care?
by Toshi-Chan Nya
Summary: Umm Hi, it's me again, with another Avril Lavigne songfic...... this one is my view on why Videl wasn't so nice to boys!(why she was mean to Gohan)


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DBZ or "Losing My Grip" by Avril Lavigne**

**A/N:**** *can hear readers going awwww, not this girl and ANOTHER Avril Lavigne songfic again!….* well, yea, this time its my view on why Videl wasn't very warm to Gohan when they first met, or why she doesn't really like guys… read on if you wish! Oh btw, thanks to all of you who gave me a good review on my last songfic! Oh btw! This is set like 2 weeks before Gohan starts going to Orange Star High!**

**Why Should I Care?**

Loud Party music was breaking the sound barrier at another one of Jeff's parties. Cute girls were everywhere, partying with dates, standing by the snack table, or just hanging out in a corner. Videl looked around impatiently for Jeff; She and he had been going out for like half a year now. Finally, she spotted him, talking to a small group of Videl's girl friends. As she walked up behind him, she slipped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder. She started listening in as the conversation continued, thinking it was something important since Jeff didn't respond to her show of affection; rather he shrugged her off of himself. Instead of continuing, Videl's girl friends quit talking to Jeff and gave her a look like she shouldn't be there, like she didn't belong. Videl looked at Jeff with confusion and found him giving her the same look, only the tiniest hint of guilt could be seen in his eyes, but was soon replaced by anger.

            "Videl, you really shouldn't be here, what's wrong with you?! Don't you want to dance or have some punch or something?! Your ALWAYS hanging around me, I never have any privacy to myself!" Jeff blew up. Videl Stepped back, she didn't know what had come over him, he almost NEVER yelled at her; and he had always enjoyed her company! "Jeff, What's wrong with you? C'mon calm down, you're scaring me" She timidly replied. When Videl didn't move, Jeff advanced on her, "What?! Are you stupid or something?! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" It was Videl's Turn to be angry this time, not only was her boyfriend acting totally opposite of himself, but the people whom she thought were her friends were laughing at her! "I don't think I should have some punch, by the way you're acting, I'd say somebody spiked it!" Videl fought to push back the tears she felt as she continued, "Besides, who wants to be at this lame party anyways, All I see here is a Jackass and a bunch of two-timing whores!" Jeff growled loudly and Struck Videl to the ground!

            Hurt, and with her feelings and heart broken, Videl stood up shakily, glared one last time at the group, then ran as fast as she could out of the house. Once outside, she stopped and looked back at the house. Jeff was standing in the doorway, looking at her hatefully?! Videl couldn't believe it; Rage swelled up inside of her as she shouted, "IT'S OVER JEFF, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" _'and all guys for that matter….'_ Videl stormed off down the sidewalk to her house, tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision; she didn't care, she simply blinked and allowed them to roll down her face. Videl started thinking to herself, 'What the hell is wrong with that bastard?! We've been together for 6 months and now he suddenly decides to turn on me?! And my friends! What about them?! Grrr….DAMN HIM! If it's the last thing I do I will get revenge on his sorry ass, make him pay for what he's done to me!' Videl unconsciously nodded her head and hmphed, as she reached the gates to her father's mansion.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

            Unknown to Videl, one of her friends in the group she left behind followed her out, being sure to give Jeff a good smack across the face before she left the house. Now, She ran up to Videl before she closed the gates, "Videl, wait up! I want to talk to you!"

            Videl turned to face the girl with a grunt and hatred in her eyes, "What do You want Erasa?! You come here to tell me that we were never really friends to beging with?! That you were only pretending to like me to get to Jeff?!"

            Erasa gripped the bars on the shut gate and looked at Videl with hurt eyes, "No Videl, I came to explain to you what was going on! Those girls who you thought were your friends, well they WERE using you to get to Jeff, and…….He was playing along with you. It was all a cruel joke, I didn't want to be a part of it, but they threatened to hurt me if I told you. I'm sorry Videl, I shouldn't have listened to them. I should have told you, please don't be mad at me!" Erasa was nearly sobbing as she sank to her knees and explained to Videl, the cruel scheme she got pulled into.

            Videl was shocked, she never thought, in all the rage she was feeling, that maybe EVERYONE wasn't against her. Videl watched Erasa sob in front of the gate for awhile. She then smiled, realizing Erasa was her only TRUE friend, and invited her in. 

"Hey, I forgive you Erasa, thanks for telling me; I almost lost a true friend." Videl smiled. Erasa looked up at Videl, she slowly smiled at her friend. "Hey, it's pretty late why don't you stay the night here, I'll take you back home tomorrow morning. How would you like that?" Videl asked

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Videl. I'm sorry again for not telling you." Erasa spoke as she walked through the gate and up to Videl's house.

  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

          After that night, Videl began strict training in Martial Arts with her father. Her heart had turned cold to all boys, and she had a burning need for revenge on one, so she vowed to become a great fighter like her father and kick that boy's ass! Soon, Videl was entering fighting tournaments, beating up bullies, and defending other helpless girls. She felt that wasn't enough tho, she needed something more to test her strength…. But what? That answer came to her one day on her way to school; some guys in ski masks had just held up a bank, the police were hiding behind the doors of their squad cars trying to get the crooks to come quietly, but having no luck. Videl growled as the word guys went through her head; she calmly stepped into the ring of cop cars and eyed the guys. Videl began judging the distance between her and them, then she plotted how to get the guns out of their hands. By the time the crooks finally noticed her, Videl was plenty ready for them! "HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE NICE POLICE OFFICER?! He said you're under arrest!" She growled with her hands on her hips and confidence evident in her voice. 

           "Oh, look butch, a little girl 'come to play dolls with us!" One guy said to the other, tauntingly.

          "grr….WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Scram _Girl! _Your not wanted here!" Butch yelled at her. Videl was pissed now, she was sick of guys telling her where she was or wasn't needed!

          "Ok Buddy, YOU ASKED FOR IT! NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR TAIL SO FAR UP, THE DOCTORS WILL NEED SURGURY TO FIND IT AGAIN!" She screamed while charging at the men. Butch was going to protest, but he was way too slow; he didn't notice her charging, and he was too late to keep her from kicking his gun out of his grasp. Butch's sidekick aimed his gun at Videl, but she wasn't scared; She lunged at the man, punching him square in the face. The Sidekick was knocked unconscious with a broken nose. Videl turned back to butch with fire burning in her eyes, "Now, do you want to tell this 'little girl' where she belongs again, or will you listen to the nice police officers?" She questioned in a low, icy growl. Butch was scared out of his mind, how could one girl possess power enough to knock one guy unconscious and break his nose?! "I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU!" Videl rumbled; she was about to attack him when he yelped and threw both hands in the air.

          "AHH!! No, please don't hurt me, I surrender!" Butch whimpered. The fire in videl's eyes vanished, replaced by a victorious smirk. "Good choice!" She grinned. The police were utterly stunned by Videl's show of strength, skill, and courage; and after cuffing the prisoners and sending them off, the police chief offered her a job. Videl had what she needed, something to prove that she was ready to take Jeff out for good; He wouldn't know what hit him! School that day went by normally, Videl spent the whole day planning what she would do. After school she would talk to him.

          The end of school came, and Videl and Erasa marched up to Jeff, who was hanging with a group of his guy friends. One of the guys motioned to Jeff that someone was behind him. Jeff turned around and smiled warmly when he saw Videl. 

          "VIDEL! Where have you been?! I was so worried about you, I missed you, you haven't called or—" "CLAM IT JACKASS! I Know what your up to, and I'm sick of your games, I told you its over! And I don't care about any weak excuses you have for me!" Videl cut Jeff off. Jeff advanced towards Videl, "But, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I….I was under the influence of alcohol!" Videl mimicked his mouth motions as he said "I was under the influence of alcohol."

          "Listen, I don't want to hear it, I'm just here to tell you that it is over, once and for all; and if you come any closer you'll wish you hadn't!" She warned. Jeff growled and grinned at her, his mood totally changed, "So, you're smarter than I gave you credit for Videl, but tell me, how is a weak little girl like you gonna make me wish I hadn't come closer to you?!" he cocked an eyebrow and took one more step towards Videl. Videl smirked and kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. Jeff was absolutely shocked as he dropped to his knees clutching himself in pain. Videl took this opportunity, and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin, causing Jeff to fly backwards into the brick siding of the school. Jeff's friends rushed over to him, only to find him unconscious. They were angry, but too scared of Videl to do anything about it; they picked Jeff up and carried him away. One of Jeff's friends stayed behind tho; he walked up to Videl and stared at her in admiration.

          "Those were some really cool fighting skills, where'd you learn that?!" He asked her. Videl looked at the boy confused at first, but politely answered, "From my father of course, he IS the world champion!" The boy felt a little stupid for his question, "Oh, I should have known, well my name is Sharpner! I think the way you handled Jeff was excellent; I personally didn't appreciate the way he was treating you. If you hadn't done anything, I would have!" He smiled at her. Videl hated boys, but she thought that MAYBE she could get along with this one, "Thank you, Sharpner, so are you going to go help your friends tend to Jeff's wounds?" Sharpner grinned, "Naaaah, why would I help that loser?" Sharpner thought for a second, then asked, "what went wrong between you? I thought Jeff loved you? You might have hurt him pretty bad, whether he did or not…"  Videl growled as she replied, "He never loved me, it was all a cruel joke. And anyway, Why should I care about his well being?! The jerk backhanded me!"  Sharpner made an expression that suggested he was going to ask when, but Videl cut him off, "Long story, don't ask. Anyway, Erasa and I were going to go get lunch, wanna come along?" Sharpner smiled, "Sure, I'd love too, maybe on the way you could help me improve MY fighting skills?"

Videl laughed and punched him in the arm as the three walked down the road to the nearest fast food place.

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok that's it, I think this one didn't really fit the song completely, but I enjoyed writing it. My original idea was that one time Saiyaman didn't appear to save Videl, and she barely got out of something alive, but I like the idea of Gohan and Videl being together, so I changed it! Anyway, read and review as always, and thanks for reading!


End file.
